oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Onslaught of the Kin
Onslaught of the Kin is a grandmaster quest which features the end of the dragonkin, once and for all... Zorgoth magically returns, bringing forth his greatest weapon, a dragon with the blessing of Zamorak. Difficulty: Grandmaster Length: Very, Very Long (4-10 hours) Requirements: * 75 Magic * 75 Ranged * 75 Prayer * 70 Construction * 70 Crafting (Can be boosted) * 70 Agility (Can be boosted) * 70 Strength * 75 Smithing * 77 Slayer Quest Requirements: * Dragon Slayer II * Desert Treasure * What Lies Below * King's Ransom Other Requirements: You must be able to defeat: * Zorgoth (Level 600) * Ungael (Level 1020) * Vorkath (Level 732) * Brutal Black Dragon * Brutal Red Dragon * Brutal Blue Dragon * Brutal Green Dragon * 100 Saradomin Kills * 100 Zamorak Kills * 100 Armadyl Kills * 100 Bandos Kills Summary After paying a visit to the Myth's Guild, you are contacted by the Wise Old Man who informs you that Zorgoth has returned and that he's planning on restoring the dragon responsible to contributing towards the frozen depths of the God Wars Dungeon. Ungael the dragon is the ultimate weapon of both the Dragonkin and Zamorak. After re-investigating Ungael, you notice Vorkath is actually sitting on top of a secret tomb. After re-awakening and killing him (Level 732), you venture into the tomb and recover several notes and an ancient artefact. You take this artefact to Raldo and the Varrock Museum. They suggest following it's heat temperature in order to find a clue. Tracing the heat temperature will take you to the God Wars Dungeon. You must now enter the dungeon and kill 100 of each god soldier to gain all favour from the gods. Now you have the favour, you must activate the artefact within the centre of the dungeon. This will cause a ripple in the floor and you will transported into a strange chamber. Here you will listen into a conversation between Zorgoth and Kril who will have a disagreement. Zorgoth will then leave and Kril will return to his part of the dungeon. Now they are gone, you can investigate the stone-looking dragon in the centre and you also take a fragment of stone which you find behind the dragon. Now you must leave and take this stone to Varrock Museum. Here, you will be told to visit King Arthur in Camelot, as he has information on the strange, first-age stone. King Arthur will tell you that this stone could be the key in defeating ancient beings and that the Excalibur uses a very, very small source. He will suggest you visit Merlin so he can infuse the stone to create a stronger version of the Excalibur. Merlin will now ask you to retrieve a legendary sword-base from the desert. He will give you a map. After finding the sword-base and returning, Merlin will fuse the stone into the sword-base, creating the First-Age Sword. He will now suggest you turn this weapon into a dragon bane weapon by salvaging it in the blood of brutal dragons. You must defeat one of each brutal dragon with the sword of the dawn to transform the stone inside of it into a first-age dragon bane stone. You will now have a sword known as The Dragonstone which can now be used to kill Zorgoth once and for all. You must return to the God Wars Dungeon with the artefact and The Dragonstone. Now the ripple has opened, all you will need to do is activate the artefact again to be taken into Zorgoth's main lair. You confront Zorgoth and he attacks you. He is extremely powerful and will call upon a metal dragon in the chamber to aid him every 8 attacks. He will summon a maximum of 2 to aid him. Zorgoth can also poison and deal an unblockable fire breath attack. You must deal your last his with the Dragonstone. After killing him with the Dragonstone, it will shatter and his blood will now transfer into the fossilised ancient dragon, bringing it to life! A cutscene of Kril in the god wars dungeon will occur, with them saying that the dragon Ungael has been unleashed. Ungael will deal a dragonfire attack and destroy the room. You will be saved by Commander Zilyana and her Saradomin forces. Suddenly, you will awaken outside the God Wars Dungeon. Now it's time to re-stock. You will fight Ungael in an area above the God Wars Dungeon. This is the hardest battle you will face. You will not have the Dragonstone to help you. Ungael is extremely difficult. He is required to complete the quest. He is level 1020 and uses all three attack styles. You must switch between attack styles and dodge his special attacks such as random fire balls around the map which, when you step on them, will kill you immediately. He is considered an upgraded version of Jad with a more diverse range of attacks. Reward After defeating Ungael, you will be visited by Saradomin. A cutscene will occur and he will give you your reward. * 8 Quest Points * You may now receive new drops from the commanders inside of the God Wars Dungeon * You may now access all four god wars chambers without requiring access via kill count * You are now able to mine the fragments of frozen Ungael above the god wars dungeon and smith the fragments onto Dragon armour to create Dragon bane armour * You may now wear Dragon bane armour * You may now receive new drops from Vorkath Speaking to the Wise Old Man after quest will give you: * 30,000 experience in six skills of your choice Speaking to Merlin after quest will give you: * The ability to transform your Excalibur by slaying brutal dragons with it.